Digimon: Alliance of Heroes
by Shdowblade
Summary: Darkness Grows, Secrets will be revealed, New enemies, old friends. The Tamers, Digidestined and, friends they make along the way will unite against evils that threaten all existance. Witness now a battle that will span the multiverse.
1. Prolouge

AN: I don't own Digimon, Toei, Ban Dai, Sony Electronics, Inc. and, Buena Vista Entertainment do. (I hate that corporate America has a stake in everything)

Digimon: Alliance of Heroes

Prologue: Backgrounds

It's been almost a year and half since the tamers did battle with the Parasimon Army and nearly two years since the Tamers adventure began. After everything the D-Reaper the United Nations Decided that Digimon are sentient life forms and that any attempt to destroy them all would be an act of genocide (luckily for Yamaki he stopped trying to destroy the Digital World before that decision was made and couldn't be charged.) however, any Digimon that attacked the Real World would have to be repelled. Needless to say that Hypnos was the only organization that could handle the job. With all the vastly improved funding, resources and, public disclosure Yamaki decided to award Special Agent status to the Tamers so they could keep fighting without being called vigilante's nor would Yamaki be called a monster for having to arrest children who has the power to help. This alliance proved useful when a Digimon by the name of Pharaohmon along with an army of Various Digimon attacked a few months after the Parasimon incident. As for the Tamers themselves…

Takato has maintains his record of never making to class on time. However, that's mostly because he is with his girlfriend of the last year (three guesses who and a big too bad for all you Rukato fans). Also his art skills have vastly improved to where he draws stills of the tamers first battles from memory with incredible accuracy. Guilmon has moved into house/bakery on the insistences of Takato's Father, knowing she was outnumbered Takato's mother reluctantly agreed provided that Guilmon stays out of the store during business hours on the basis that he's a glutton to which Takato agreed.

Jeri spent nearly a year in therapy after the D-Reaper incident for obvious reasons, But with the help of her family whom she reconciled with, Calumon who she more or less took in and of course, Takato after he confessed his feelings for her. (Finally, not counting that D-Reaper Clone) Of course what really helped her get over Leomon's death was when he was revived when his data was extracted from Impmon and His body restored via the Sovereigns in order to fight Pharaohmon. She was more or less back to her old self with the exception that she was a little more assertive after all she had faced and the fact that being a tamer requires a certain amount of righteously directed rage as well as a little more irritable after her half brother Masahiko reached his "ultra annoying little brother" phase. Especially after their father Tadashi told them both he would only allow digimon smaller than himself into the house. So that meant that Leomon had to regress back to Elecmon to which Masahiko said he was "a Bunny-Toad, with a Peacock-Butt".

Kazu… is well Kazu (what I planed on saying would violate the "T" Rating I'm giving this fic.), despite Guardromon's Chivalrous Boasts of the contrary.

Kenta, is still Takato's loyal sidekick along side Kazu, He's still a pessimist and MarineAngemon is still a mon of few words.

Impmon, whom Jeri had long since forgiven for the death of Leomon and Leomon himself forgave for Killing him in the first place was still the wicked prankster only now, Ai and Mako have decided to join the "Fun" so long as Impmon doesn't set people on fire or else he and Leomon will go for "Round two, No tamers, No Megas.

Henry, has become the tech guy out in the field with the other Tamers, if he's not practicing his martial arts, groaning at Terriermon's bad and getting worse jokes, he's at His computer working with his Father and sometimes Shibumi to create new innovative function for the D-Arc's to help the other Tamers in the field.

Suzie, has long since grown out of her juvenile speech impediment but, still refers to her big brother as "Hendwy" Whenever he's lost in thought or when ever she wants to get under his skin. Lopmon has managed to avoid the "Pwincess Pwetty Pants Tweatment" That Terriermon suffered oh so long ago.

Alice McCoy Who During the onslaught of Pharaohmon the previous summer had her partner Dobermon revived by the Sovereigns along with Leomon and now lives with with Alice and her grandfather but, usually stays in his Rookie form of Labramon for the sake of space (AN: Dobermon is the Size of a car, Labramon a well dog and in Tokyo which can be accommodated better). While Alice herself proved herself a teen prodigy and offered her "services" to Hypnos as a "Computer Specialist" in exchange for the erasure of certain government documents implicating her in "Malicious Online Activities". (CoughhackerCough)

Kai Urazoe, Takato's Cousin from Okinawa was visiting Tokyo during the attack by Pharaohmon and his army encountered a Dorumon who eventually became his Partner and was instrumental in the final battle against Pharaohmon himself when they Biomerged into Dorugoramon. Kai much to Rika's annoyance soon began to wear a pair of Swimmers goggles claimong that "If I;m Gonna Build my own Team I should at least look the part for a leader." Also, he has taken up Surfing (for reasons soon to become Obvious) but still want to be a fisherman. However, he also realizes that he an Dorumon must defend Okinawa from the digimon that have begun to escape from the dimensional distortion left over from the tamers battle with Mephistomon/Gulfmon Thankfully the duo won't be alone.

Minami Uehara: Surfer, Computer Programmer, Kai's Girlfriend and, Digimon Tamer. After the V-Pet fiasco her father, Takehito decided it best they stay on Okinawa which suited her just fine. She along with Kai was visiting Takato during the attack and it was during this time that the Soverigns revived her partner Seasarmon (AN: Rookie form Labramon), along with Dobermon and Leomon. She had also upgraded from Body Boarding to full on Surfing which she practices with Kai. Also, as a result of the distortion Takehito became the Director of the Hypnos branch office on Okinawa.

After hearing about the money Hypnos was will to pay for is services Ryo spoke with his father of whom he had a strained relationship with at best to Emancipate him at the age of 14 (the other tamers being a year younger minus Ai, Mako aged 6 and, Suzie age 8 also, keep in mind this is a year before the fic began) and he left his family home in Fukuoka for an apartment he shares with Monodrmon in the Shinjuku district of Tokyo so he can be near the other tamers at all time. Yet it also seemed weird that for all his boasting he never seemed to speak of his adventures in the Digital World before he met the other Tamers or how he met Monodramon. But everyone chalked it up to the fact that the Digital World was a desolate wasteland and who in there right mind would speak of it.

Despite her naturally cold nature Rika seemed to open up more than she had. She still likes a good fight but she has learned restraint whenever she goes in. Also, she still despises having to wear a dress but she has been known to humor her mother every one in a while. She has however grown comfortable enough with her looked to do modeling work, mostly for Wrangler, Levi Strauss and, Ray Ban. Also, despite her fame a Tamer and growing modeling work she has yet to hear word from her long absent Father. On a different note however, when Ryo moved to town she decided to go out with him just to shut him up. According to the rumor mill (Monodramon told Guilmon told Terriermon, Impmon and, Calumon told anyone who would listen) they actually kissed and Rika didn't try to kill Ryo for it although When asked they both fervently denied it. Renemon is still the silent type who prefers solitude however, in the last few weeks has often found Monodramon/Cyberdramon with her lost in thought over what she senses as the scars of an old battle.

Even now as life continues on to a sense of normalcy the gears of destiny move and the Tamers under standing of the world both Human and Digital is going to be altered. In the coming days old scars will be revealed, friends will unite once more, war will be waged and, fallen heroes will return as new ones rise. The adventure will begin to unfold next time in Digimon: Alliance of Heroes.

A.N. 1. Yes the Movies are in Continuity

2. I barrowed from Fanfiction writer AnT and his great unfinished work: 'Digimon Tribute' and established that the heroes adventures continued in the void between the end of one series and the start of another.

3. The idea of writing something as monumentally tear jerking as the Revival of Leomon, Dobermon and, Seasarmon just proved to difficult for me So I will save it for the prequel when hopefullt I will be a better writer.

4. Kai's D-Arc has a Red rim and strap (like Takato's original), Minami's has a Teal rim and, Alice's is Black rimmed (Of course).

5. In 'Battle of Adventurer's' Minami's Labramon was a dusty blond color where as a typical Labramon is white with magenta ears, paws and, tails but, in keeping with the idea from Tamers Alice's Labramon is Black where it would be white and Grey where it Would be Magenta but still be called Labramon not something like BlackLabramon.


	2. Note

Note: I have decided to take this fic in a different direction so a lot of the stuff in these trailers might not make it into the fic. However, they might find a place in the Prequel currently on the back burner. I have Also Rewritten the Prologue accordingly

Sincerely, Shadowblade


End file.
